Rain Is a Good thing
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: Bill is the owner of the Family farm and it never Rains. A song-fic to Luke Bryan's Rain is a Good Thing.


_My daddy spent his life looking up at the sky he'd cuss kick the dust saying son its way too dry._

I was looking at the sky when my oldest nephew, Luke wondered over.

"Whatcha lookin at Uncle Bill?" he asked a simple question.

"The sky," was my answer, "Damn it, there is not enough rain down here."

"What's so good about the rain? It sucks when you go from Herbology back to the castle and you know filch has a field day cleaning up the mud!" He said

"It's just that the weatherman keeps complaining about the clouds in London we need the rain." I stated looking from the sky to my withering crops back to the sky.

_Clouds up in the city the weatherman complains but where I come from Rain is a good thing. Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, and whiskey makes my baby feel a little frisky_

Later that night, my lovely wife and I were discussing about selling the farm when my parents entered. They are known for their unexpected visits.

"Fleur I've been thinking."

"What about?" she replied

"The rain, it never rains here and the City is complaining about the rain where they are." I stated.

"Ah, so you're thinking about selling this farm and moving to the city." She says settling on my lap, she obviously had some firewhiskey."

"William Arthur Weasley you are not selling this farm, it has been in the family for generations." My mother said. Shit she had to come in now

"Ma, I never said we were I said that it never rains here. So I was thinking about it." I said.

_Them back roads are bogging up my buddies pile up in my truck we hunt our honies down we take em into town start washing all our worries down the drain rain is a good thing._

After my parents left Fleur and I climbed into bed with Lucas back at school the house was empty.

"Bill, I would like to have a child." Fleur tells me Snuggling up to my chest.

"Why now?

"I don't know and I don't care just kiss me."

_Aint nothing like a kiss back out in the barn ringing out our soaking clothes ridin out a thunder storm_

Almost instantly a simple kiss can turn into something more. The ones I share with my wife instantly heat up. The next thing I know is that she takes my blood-stained t-shirt off. Her lips never leaving mine.

_When the tin roof gets to talkin that's the best love we made Yeah where I come from Rain is a good thing!_

She laid there with her head on my chest breathing heavily her lips swollen. I was absent mindedly stroking her silvery blonde hair wondering how I managed to get a wife like her. Laying there in silence until we both fall asleep.

_Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, and whiskey makes my baby feel a little frisky. Them back roads are boggin up my buddies pile up in my truck we hunt our honies down, take em into town start washing all our worries down the drain rain is a good thing!_

Ron, George, Charlie, Fred and I were all piled into Dads old ford and were running down to the quidditch pitch to get the kids before it started to storm. They all touched down as a clap of thunder rang out across the sky.

"Come on Guys we need get back up to the house." Charles shouted out the window. We were forced to speed up to the house and made it just in time as it started to hail. Fleur fell asleep against me and Harry and Ginny sat on the floor in front of the fire soaking wet with Teddy sitting on Harry's lap. Being only three he got to ride around on the old training broom we had. I looked over at my baby sister, already 19 going on 20, time flies when there is a war. Her head was on Harry's shoulder and I felt a pang of jealousy, but Harry's a lucky guy to earn our blessing from all of us brothers.

_Farmer Johnson does a little dance Creeks on the rise roll up your pants Country Girls they wanna cuddle kids out playing in a big mud puddle._

When the rain stopped Teddy was sleeping against Harry who had moved to the couch. The older kids jumped up and ran outside to play in that mud.

_Rain makes corn, Corn makes whiskey, Whiskey makes my baby feel little frisky, them back roads are boggin up my buddies pile up in my truck, and we hunt our honeys down take em into town start washin all our worries down the drain Rain is a good thing! Rain is a good thing! Rain is a good thing!_


End file.
